elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deetsan
|Base ID = }} Deetsan is an Argonian mage. Holding the rank of Magician, she is a member of the Cheydinhal Mages Guild during the final years of the Third Era. She is skilled in Alteration and can train others in its use up the novice-level. Deetsan is connected with the "Cheydinhal Recommendation" quest, helping the Hero by giving them the Buoyancy spell for free. After events involving the Hero of Kvatch's role as an Associate of the guild, she becomes the leader of Cheydinhal division after Falcar is ousted as a Necromancer and is exiled from the guild. Deetsan is considered the most caring of the Cheydinhal mages, and is very friendly to new Associates. Personality Most of the people of Cheydinhal observed that they'd never seen a mage as happy to be in the guild as Deetsan, though she came off as a bit insecure. This insecurity came to light while working under Falcar, the head of the Cheydinhal guild. Falcar, seemingly acting out of sheer cruelty, gave Vidkun, an Associate of the guild, the task of retrieving a Ring of Burden from the Mages Guild Well. He left to do the task, and promptly vanished into thin air. Interactions Cheydinhal Recommendation Deetsan, who had liked Vidkun, worried over him, but refrained from saying anything until Falcar gave the same task to the individual who would later become the Champion of the Mages Guild, in exchange for a recommendation to the Arcane University. Thanks to her intervention, providing the Champion with a spell that combined Water Breathing with a mild Feather effect, they survived. But when she told Falcar she had helped the new Associate and threatened to report him to the Council of Mages, he flew into a rage and stormed out, saying the Guild's days were numbered. Upon the return of the Champion from the task, Deetsan apologized profusely for her role in Falcar's disappearance, and hopefully suggested the Champion might find a recommendation in Falcar's room. When the Champion's investigation turned up no recommendation, but instead a pair of black soul gems, Deetsan took the initiative, writing a report to the council and include the Champion's recommendation herself. As a result of this, when the Council formally expelled Falcar, Deetsan was promoted to head of the Cheydinhal branch. Dialogue "I'm Deetsan, Magician. Mages Guild, that is." :Cheydinhal "It's all right. The Guild here, that is. That's what you meant, right? It's fine. I'm doing fine here." ;Cheydinhal Recommendation "I'm Deetsan, Magician. Mages Guild, that is." :Mages Guild "Our hall doesn't offer much in the way of training. I can teach some basic Alteration skills, but that's about it." :Recommendation "I'm afraid you'll have to speak to Falcar about that." After speaking to Falcar: "Good day." :Recommendation "Don't tell me Falcar's given you the same task he gave Vidkun! Oh, dear. I'd say more, but... well, Falcar is the ranking member here, and I don't feel comfortable talking about him. I'm sorry. I'll tell you what. Find me when Falcar's not around, and then we'll talk. After we've spoken, you can have the key. Believe me, this is important." ::Recommendation "As I've said, I just don't feel comfortable talking to you about Falcar. Forgive me." After Falcar is out of earshot: "Good day." :Recommendation "We can talk, so long as Falcar is out of earshot. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's trying to get you killed! He gave poor Vidkun the same task, and we never saw him again. I'm reasonably sure there's a connection, but I can't prove it. Do be careful. I'd hate to lose another useful Associate. Here's the key, and something extra. I don't know if it will be of use to you, but from what I've heard of Falcar's ring, it may come in handy. And if you find out anything about what happened to Vidkun, let me know, will you?" ::Recommendation "Just perform the task you've been given. We'll talk more once you're done." ::Vidkun "He was an Associate, just like yourself. Perhaps not the brightest, but very eager. He was given his assignment from Falcar, and disappeared. It's like he dropped out of existence! No one knows what happened, and Falcar won't say a word about it." After obtaining the Ring of Burden: "I'm afraid some things have happened while you've been gone, Associate. It may affect your recommendation." :Recommendation "I'll admit, it's my doing. I couldn't leave well enough alone, and after you'd left to go after that ring, well... I'm just so tired of the way we've all been treated by Falcar! I was worried about you, and angry about Vidkun, so I confronted Falcar directly. He was furious when I told him I'd helped you, and then when I threatened to report him to the Council of Mages, I thought he was going to kill me! He flew into a rage! I didn't even understand some of his ranting, but he said that our days are numbered, and then he stormed out! I don't know if he ever wrote your recommendation. I'm sory. I didn't expect this to happen. Perhaps you should go look and see if he did write one? You should check his room in the living quarters. If you see the note, or anything else unusual, let me know. I'll gladly send it to the Council." ::Vidkun "It's such a shame. HE didn't deserve to die like that." :Ring of Burden "Oh, just drop it anywhere. I don't think he really cared about it. I think it was some sort of sick joke on his part." :Vidkun "He's dead? Oh, I knew it. I just knew something like this had happened! Falcar must have known, and yet he said nothing. How could he allow this to happen? Thank you for letting me know. I'm sorry that you had to be a part of all of this." After finding Black Soul Gems in Falcar's room: "What's this? Black soul gems? Oh, dear. This is worse than I'd expected. All right. I'll just take these from you. I'll need them for my report to the Council. Now, you didn't find any sort of recommendation? Very well. I shall write one myself, and include it in my report to the Council. In light of the circumstances, I believe they'll find it more than adequate." After obtaining all recommendations: :Recommendation "You've been through quite a bit, haven't you? Well, I think you have proven yourself worthy. The Arcane University awaits you now. Speak with Raminus Polus when you arrive. He will assist you." Trivia *Some of the citizens in Cheydinhal will often refer to Deetsan as male. Appearances * de:Deetsan ru:Дитсан Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters